yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 018
"It's in the Cards, Part 2", known as "Chaos Xyz Change! The Light of Hope: Hope Ray" in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 8, 2011 and in the United States on April 7, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Fortuno Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Kurivolt" (300/200) and activates its effect, detaching the two Overlay Units ("Green Shaman" and "Orange Shaman") from "Number 16: Shock Master" and Special Summoning two "Kurivolt Tokens" (300/200) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Voltage Summon", Tributing both "Kurivolt Tokens" to Special Summon two Level 4 monsters from his Deck - "Ganbara Knight (0/1800) and "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) in Attack Position, with their ATK/DEF reduced to 0. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Shock Master" (Fortuno 4000 → 3800) and "Kurivolt" attacks directly (Fortuno 3800 → 3500). Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Fortuno Fortuno Special Summons "Rainbow Shaman" from his hand via its own effect as Yuma controls an Xyz Monster and he controls no monsters. He activates "Xyz Plant", which is moved to his Monster Card Zone (0/0) as a monster with the same Level as "Rainbow Shaman". He overlays his two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 11: Big Eye". Fortuno activates the effect, of "Big Eye", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of "Utopia", though "Big Eye" cannot declare an attack on the turn that effect is used. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Kurivolt" (Yuma 3500 → 1300) and Fortuno Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws "Dododo Warrior", but Fortuno activates his face-down "Freezing Dance", stopping Yuma from Summoning monsters from his hand for two turns. Turn 7: Fortuno "Big Eye" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Nitwit Outwit", discarding "Dododo Warrior", reducing the Battle Damage by its ATK (Yuma 1300 → 1000). "Utopia" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Weight", reducing the ATK of "Utopia", by 800 for each Xyz Material attached to it, to 900 until the End Phase (Yuma 1000 → 100). Fortuno activates the Continuous Spell Card "Twilight Dance", preventing both players from Special Summoning monsters from their Graveyard. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma activates "Come Back!," giving control of "Utopia" back to Yuma. He overlays "Utopia" with its Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray". He activates its effect, detaching all of its Xyz Materials to increase Utopia Ray's ATK by 500 for each one, to 4000 and decrease the ATK of "Big Eye" by 1000 for each one, to 0. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Big Eye" (Fortuno: 3500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences In Adaptation * Cut from the English Dub is footage of "Number 11: Big Eye's" sealed form. * In the dub, when Astral make his "Observation Number 13", he also makes an extra "Observation Number 13a" Errors * In the dub when Yuma activates "Hope Ray"'s effect, he says that by using an overlay unit, it gains 100 attack points while it actually gains 500.